Potop/Rozdział LXVII
W czasie gdy w Rzeczypospolitej wszystko, co żyło, siadało na koń, Karol Gustaw bawił ciągle w Prusach, zajęty dobywaniem tamtejszych miast i układami z elektorem. Po łatwym i nadspodziewanym podboju bystry wojownik wprędce się opatrzył, iż szwedzki lew pożarł więcej, niż trzewia jego znieść zdołają. Po powrocie Jana Kazimierza stracił nadzieję utrzymania Rzeczypospolitej, lecz wyrzekając się w duszy całości, chciał przynajmniej jak największą część zdobyczy zatrzymać, a przede wszystkim Prusy Królewskie, prowincję do jego Pomorza przyległą, żyzną, wielkimi miastami usianą, bogatą. Lecz ta prowincja, jak pierwsza zaczęła się bronić, tak dotychczas stała wytrwale przy dawnym panu i Rzeczypospolitej. Powrót Jana Kazimierza i rozpoczęta przez konfederację tyszowiecką wojna mogły pruskiego ducha ożywić, w wierności go utwierdzić, do wytrwania zachęcić, postanowił więc Karol Gustaw skruszyć powstanie, zetrzeć Kazimierzowe siły, by Prusakom nadzieję pomocy odjąć. Musiał to uczynić i ze względu na elektora, któren z mocniejszym zawsze trzymać był gotów. Król szwedzki poznał go już do gruntu, bo ani chwili nie wątpił, że jeśli Kazimierzowa fortuna przeważy, elektor po jego stronie znowu stanie. Gdy więc oblężenie Malborga szło tępo, bo im go potężniej dobywano, tym go potężniej pan Wejher bronił, ruszył Karol Gustaw do Rzeczypospolitej, aby Jana Kazimierza na nowo, choćby w ostatnim jej krańcu, dosięgnąć. A że czyn po postanowieniu następował u niego tak prędko, jak właśnie grzmot po błyskawicy, podniósł więc wojska leżące przy miastach i nim się kto w Rzeczypospolitej opatrzył, nim wieść się o jego pochodzie rozeszła, on już minął Warszawę i w największe płomienie pożaru się rzucił. Szedł więc do burzy podobny, gniewem, zemstą i zawziętością trawiony. Dziesięć tysięcy koni tratowało za nim pola jeszcze śniegiem pokryte, a piechoty z prezydiów podnosił i szedł razem z wichrem, aż hen! ku południowi Rzeczypospolitej. Po drodze palił i ścinał. Nie był to już ów dawny Carolus Gustavus, pan dobry, ludzki i wesoły, klaszczący w dłonie jeździe polskiej, mrugający oczyma przy ucztach i schlebiający żołnierzom. Teraz, gdzie się ukazał, płynęła potokiem krew szlachecka i chłopska. Po drodze ścierał partie, jeńców wieszał, nikogo nie żywił. Ale jak gdy wśród gąszczy borów potężny niedźwiedź niesie swe ciężkie cielsko, krusząc po drodze krze i gałęzie, wilcy zaś idą w trop za nim i nie śmiąc mu drogi zastąpić, coraz bliżej następują nań z tyłu, tak i owe partie ciągnęły za armią Karola, w coraz ciaśniejsze łącząc się gromady, i szły za Szwedem, jako cień idzie za człowiekiem, i wytrwalej jak cień, bo we dnie i w nocy, w pogodę i w niepogodę; przed nim zaś psuto mosty, niszczono zapasy, że musiał iść jak w pustynię, nie mając głowy gdzie schronić lub się w głodzie czym pokrzepić. Sam Karol Gustaw wprędce pomiarkował, jak straszne jest jego przedsięwzięcie. Wojna rozlewała się naokół niego tak szeroko, jak morze rozlewa się naokół zabłąkanego wśród roztoczy okrętu. Gorzały Prusy, gorzała Wielkopolska, która pierwsza poddaństwo przyjąwszy, pierwsza chciała szwedzkie jarzmo zrzucić, gorzała Małopolska i Ruś, i Litwa, i Żmudź. W zamkach i w wielkich miastach, niby na wyspach, trzymali się jeszcze Szwedzi, zresztą wsie, bory, pola, rzeki były już w polskim ręku. Nie tylko człowiek, nie tylko mniejszy podjazd, ale i pułk cały nie mógł się od głównej szwedzkiej siły ani na dwie godzin odłączyć, bo zaraz przepadał bez wieści, a jeńcy, którzy wpadli w chłopskie ręce, umierali w mękach straszliwych. Próżno Karol Gustaw po wsiach i miastach ogłaszać kazał, iż który chłop zbrojnego szlachcica żywcem lub umarłego dostawi, wolność na wieczne czasy i ziemię w nagrodę otrzyma, chłopi bowiem po równi ze szlachtą i mieszczany wyciągnęli do lasów. Lud z gór, lud z puszcz głębokich, lud z ługów i pól tkwił w lasach, czynił zasieki Szwedom po drodze, napadał na mniejsze prezydia, wycinał w pień podjazdy. Cepy, widły i kosy nie gorzej od szlacheckich szabel opłynęły krwią szwedzką. Tym bardziej zaś gniew wzbierał w sercu Karola, że przed kilkunastu miesiącami tak łatwo ten kraj ogarnął, więc prawie nie mógł pojąć, co się stało, skąd te siły, skąd ten opór, skąd ta wojna straszna na śmierć i życie, której końca przed sobą nie widział i odgadnąć go nie umiał. Częste też bywały narady w obozie szwedzkim. Szli z królem: brat jego Adolf, książę biponcki, komendę nad wojskiem mający, Robert Duglas, Henryk Horn, krewny tego, który pod Częstochową był kosą chłopską usieczon, Waldemar, graf duński — i ów Miller, który u stóp Jasnej Góry sławę swą bojową zostawił, i Aszemberg w prowadzeniu jazdy między Szwedami najbieglejszy, i Hammerszyld, który armatami zawiadował, i stary zbój, marszałek Arfuid Wittenberg, ze ździerstw swych sławny, a ostatkiem zdrowia goniący, bo przez galicką chorobę toczon — i Forgell, i wielu innych — a wszystko wodzowie biegli w zdobywaniu miast i w polu królowi tylko samemu jeniuszem ustępujący. Ci tedy lękali się w sercach, aby całe wojsko z królem nie przepadło, przez trudy, brak żywności i zaciekłość polską zmorzone. Stary Wittenberg wprost odradzał królowi pochód. "Jakże to, królu — mówił — będziesz zapuszczał się aż w ruskie kraje za nieprzyjacielem, który niszczy wszystko po drodze, sam niewidzialnym pozostając? Co uczynisz, jeśli koniom nie tylko siana i owsa, ale nawet strzech z chałup zbraknie, a ludzie z niewywczasów popadają? Gdzie są owe wojska, które w pomoc nam przyjdą, gdzie zamki, w których moglibyśmy odżywić się i strudzonym członkom dać folgę? Nie równam się z twoją, panie, sławą, ale gdybym był Karolem Gustawem, właśnie bym tej sławy, tak wielkimi zwycięstwami nabytej, na zmienne koleje wojny nie wystawiał." Na to odpowiadał Karol Gustaw: — I ja, gdybym był Wittenbergiem. Po czym Aleksandra Macedońskiego wspominał, z którym lubił być porównywany, i szedł naprzód, goniąc pana Czarnieckiego; ten zaś, nie mając sił tak wielkich ani ćwiczonych, umykał się przed nim, ale umykał jak wilk, gotów zawsze się zwrócić. Czasem też szedł przed Szwedami, czasem po bokach, a czasem, zapadłszy w głuchych lasach, puszczał ich naprzód, tak iż oni myśleli, że jego gonią, a on właśnie szedł za nimi, wycinał opieszałych, tu i owdzie uszczknął cały podjazd, znosił idące wolniej pułki piesze, napadał na wozy z żywnością. I nigdy Szwedzi nie wiedzieli, gdzie jest, z której strony uderzy. Nieraz w zmrokach nocnych rozpoczynali ogień z armat i muszkietów do zarośli, sądząc, że nieprzyjaciela mają przed sobą. Nużyli się śmiertelnie, szli w chłodzie, głodzie i zmartwieniu, a ów — vir molestissimus — wisiał ciągle nad nimi, jako chmura gradowa wisi nad łanem zboża. Na koniec dopadli go pod Gołębiem, niedaleko ujścia Wieprza do Wisły. Niektóre chorągwie polskie, stojące w gotowości rzuciwszy się z impetem na nieprzyjaciela, rozniosły postrach i zamieszanie. Więc naprzód skoczył pan Wołodyjowski ze swoją laudańską chorągwią i wsparł królewicza duńskiego Waldemara; zaś pan Kawecki Samuel i młodszy Jan stoczyli z pagórka pancerną chorągiew na najemnych Angielczyków Wikilsona — i w mgnieniu oka pożarli ich, jako szczupak pochłania klenia, zaś pan Malawski zwarł się z księciem biponckim tak szczelnie, iż ludzie i konie pomieszali się ze sobą jako kurzawa, którą dwa wichry z przeciwnych stron przyniosą i jeden wir z niej uczynią. W mgnieniu oka zepchnięto Szwedów ku Wiśle, co widząc Duglas pospieszył swoim z wyborową rajtarią na ratunek. Lecz rozpędu i te nowe posiłki wstrzymać nie mogły; poczęli więc Szwedzi skakać z wysokiego brzegu na lód, padając trupem tak gęsto, że czernili się na śnieżnym polu jako litery na białej karcie. Legł królewicz Waldemar; legł Wikilson, a książę biponcki, obalon z koniem, nogę złamał — legli wszelako i obaj panowie Kaweccy, i pan Malawski, i Rudawski, i Rogowski, i pan Tymiński, i Choiński, i Porwaniecki, jeden tylko pan Wołodyjowski, chociaż się w szwedzkie szeregi jako nurek w wodę z głową zanurzał, najmniejszej rany nie poniósł. Tymczasem przyciągnął sam Karol Gustaw z główna siłą i armatami i naówczas zmieniła się postać boju. Inne Czarnieckiego pułki, niekarne i nie wyćwiczone, nie umiały stanąć na czas w ordynku; niektóre koni nie miały pod ręką, inne, po dalszych wsiach leżące, wbrew rozkazom, aby ciągle były w pogotowiu, zażywały wczasu po chatach. Na owe gdy nieprzyjaciel natarł niespodzianie, wnet poszły w rozsypkę i ku Wieprzowi umykać poczęły. Więc pan Czarniecki kazał trąbić na odwrót, aby tamtych pułków, które pierwsze uderzyły, nie wygubić. Jedni poszli tedy za Wieprz, inni do Końskowoli, zostawując pole i sławę zwycięstwa Karolowi, gdyż tych zwłaszcza, którzy za Wieprz uchodzili, długo ścigały chorągwie Zbrożka i Kalińskiego, przy Szwedach jeszcze zostające. Radość była w obozie szwedzkim niezmierna. Niewielkie wprawdzie dostały się Szwedom owego zwycięstwa trofea: sakiewki z owsem i trochę pustych wozów, lecz Karolowi nie o łup tym razem chodziło. Cieszył się, że zwycięstwo szło jak i dawniej, w jego ślady, że ledwo się pokazał, już pogromił — i to samego pana Czarnieckiego, na którym największe nadzieje Jana Kazimierza i Rzeczypospolitej spoczywały. Mógł się spodziewać, że wieść rozbiegnie się po całym kraju, że każde usta będą powtarzały: "Czarniecki zniesion", iż bojaźliwi rozmiary klęski przesadzą, a przez to zwątlą serca i odbiorą ducha wszystkim, którzy na głos konfederacji tyszowieckiej za broń chwycili. Więc gdy mu przyniesiono i rzucono pod nogi owe sakiewki owsa, a z nimi razem ciała Wikilsona i Waldemara, on zwrócił się do swych frasobliwych jenerałów i rzekł: — Rozmarszczcie ichmościowie czoła, bo to jest największe zwycięstwo, jakiem od roku odniósł, i całą wojnę skończyć ono może. — Wasza królewska mość — odrzekł Wittenberg, który słabszym jak zwykle będąc czarniej rzeczy widział — dziękujmy Bogu i za to, że pochód dalszy będziem mieć spokojny; chociaż takie wojska jak Czarnieckiego prędko się rozpraszają, ale i prędko zbierają na powrót. Na to król: — Panie marszałku! nie mam cię za gorszego wodza od Czarnieckiego, ale gdybym cię tak rozbił, tuszę, że i przez dwa miesiące nie zdołałbyś wojsk zebrać. Wittenberg skłonił się tylko w milczeniu, a Karol mówił dalej: — Tak jest, pochód będziem mieli spokojny, bo tylko jeden Czarniecki mógł go naprawdę tamować. Nie masz wojsk Czarnieckiego, nie masz przeszkód! Jenerałowie uradowali się tymi słowy. Upojone zwycięstwem wojska przechodziły przed oczyma króla z krzykiem i śpiewami. Czarniecki przestał wisieć na kształt chmury nad nimi. Czarniecki, rozproszony, przestał istnieć! Wobec tej myśli zapomnieli o przebytej mordędze — wobec tej myśli miłe były im przyszłe trudy. Słowa królewskie, które wielu oficerów słyszało, rozniosły się po obozie i wszyscy byli tego mniemania, że zwycięstwo istotnie miało nadzwyczajne znaczenie, że smok wojny na nowo zabity, a jeno czasy pomsty i panowania nastaną. Król dał wojsku kilkanaście godzin spoczynku; tymczasem od Kozienic przyszły wozy z żywnością. Wojska roztasowały się w Gołębiu, w Krowienikach i w Życzynie. Rajtarowie pozapalali opuszczone domostwa, powieszono kilkunastu chłopów wziętych z bronią w ręku i kilku pacholików wojskowych, których za chłopów poczytano; następnie odbyła się uczta, po niej zaś żołnierstwo zasnęło snem twardym, bo od dawna po raz pierwszy spokojnym. Nazajutrz dzień zbudzili się rześko i pierwsze słowa, jakie napłynęły wszystkim do ust, były: — Nie masz Czarnieckiego! Powtarzał to jeden drugiemu, jakby się wzajem chcieli o dobrej nowinie upewnić. Pochód rozpoczął się wesoło. Dzień był suchy, zimny, pogodny. Sierść końska i nozdrza pokrywały się szronem. Zimny wiatr pozmrażał kałuże na trakcie lubelskim i drogę uczynił dobrą. Wojska wyciągnęły się niemal milowym wężem, czego przedtem nie czyniły nigdy. Dwa pułki dragońskie pod wodzą Francuza Dubois poszły na Końskowolę, Markuszew i Garbów w mili od głównej siły. Gdyby tak szły przed trzema jeszcze dniami, szłyby na pewną śmierć, lecz teraz poprzedzał je postrach i sława zwycięstwa. — Nie masz Czarnieckiego! — powtarzali sobie oficerowie i żołnierze. Jakoż pochód odbywał się spokojnie. Z głębin leśnych nie dochodziły okrzyki, z zarośli nie wypadały groty puszczane niewidzialnymi rękami. Pod wieczór Karol Gustaw przybył do Garbowa, wesół i w dobrym humorze. Już właśnie zabierał się do spoczynku, gdy Aszemberg dał znać przez służbowego oficera, że chce się pilno widzieć z królem. Po chwili wszedł do kwatery, i nie sam, ale z kapitanem dragońskim. Król który miał oko bystre i pamięć tak niezmierna, że wszystkich niemal żołnierzy imiona pamiętał, poznał zaraz kapitana. — A co nowego, Freed? — spytał. — Dubois wrócił? — Dubois zabity — odpowiedział Freed. Król zmieszał się; teraz dopiero zauważył, że kapitan wyglądał, jak gdyby go z grobu wyjęto, i odzież miał poszarpaną. — A dragoni? — spytał — one dwa pułki? — Wszystkie w pień wycięte. Mnie jednego żywcem puszczono! Smagłe oblicze króla stało się jeszcze ciemniejszym; rękoma założył sobie pukle włosów za uszy. — Kto to uczynił? — Czarniecki! Karol Gustaw umilkł i począł patrzeć ze zdumieniem na Aszemberga, a ten głową tylko kiwał, jakby chciał powtarzać: — Czarniecki! Czarniecki! Czarniecki! — Wszystko to niepodobne do wiary — rzekł po chwili król. — Widziałeś go na własne oczy? — Jako twój majestat, panie, widzę. Przykazał mi pokłonić się waszej królewskiej mości i oświadczyć, że teraz za Wisłę się znów przeprawia, ale wnet tropem naszym pójdzie. Nie wiem, czyli prawdę powiadał... — Dobrze! — rzekł król. — Siła przy nim ludzi? — Nie mogłem dokładnie zmiarkować, ale ze cztery tysiące ludzi sam widziałem, a za lasem stała także jakowaś jazda. Otoczono nas wedle Krasiczyna, do którego pułkownik Dubois umyślnie z traktu zboczył, bo mu doniesiono, że się tam ludzie jakowiś znajdują. Teraz mniemam, że Czarniecki umyślnie podesłał języka, aby nas w zasadzkę wprowadzić. Jakoż nikt prócz mnie żywy nie wyszedł. Chłopstwo dobijało rannych, jam cudem ocalał! — Z diabłem chyba ten człowiek wszedł w przymierze — rzekł przykładając dłoń do czoła król. — Bo żeby po takiej klęsce znów wojsko zebrać i nad karkiem nam stanąć, nie ludzka moc! — Stało się wedle tego, co marszałek Wittenberg przewidywał — wtrącił Aszemberg. Na to król wybuchnął: — Wy wszyscy umiecie przewidywać, jeno radzić nie umiecie! Aszemberg pobladł i umilkł. Karol Gustaw, gdy był wesół, zdawał się być z samej dobroci ulepiony, ale gdy raz brew zmarszczył, wzbudzał strach nieopisany w najbliższych — i nie tak ptaki kryją się przed orłem, jako kryli się przed nim najstarsi i najzasłużeńsi jenerałowie. Lecz teraz wprędce się pomiarkował i pytał znowu kapitana Freeda: — Zacneż to wojska przy Czarnieckim? — Widziałem kilka chorągwi nieporównanych, jako to u nich bywa jazda. — To te same pod Gołębiem z taką furią nacierały. Stare muszą być pułki. A on sam, Czarniecki, wesół, dufny? — Tak dufny, jakoby to on pod Gołębiem rozgromił. Teraz tym bardziej musiały się serca w nich podnieść, bo o gołębskiej już zapomnieli, a krasiczyńską wiktorią się chwalą. Wasza królewska mość! co mi kazał Czarniecki powtórzyć, tom powtórzył, ale gdym już wyjeżdżał, zbliżył się do mnie ktoś ze starszyzny, człek potężny, stary, i rzekł mi, iż jest ten, który wiekopomnego Gustawa Adolfa w ręcznym boju rozciągnął. Siła i przeciwko waszej królewskiej mości bluźnił, inni zaś mu wtórowali. Tak oni się chełpią! Odjechałem wśród urągań i wymyślań... — Mniejsza z tym! — odparł Karol Gustaw. — Czarniecki nie rozbity i wojska już zebrał, to grunt. Tym spieszniej musimy iść naprzód, aby polskiego Dariusza jak najprędzej dosięgnąć. Waszmościom wolno już odejść. Wojsku rozgłosić, że owe pułki od kup chłopskich na oparzeliskach zginęły. Idziemy naprzód! Oficerowie wyszli, Karol Gustaw został sam. Przez czas jakiś dumał posępnie. Miałożby zwycięstwo pod Gołębiem żadnych owoców nie przynieść, położenia nie zmienić, owszem, większą tylko zaciekłość w całym tym kraju rozbudzić? Karol Gustaw wobec wojska i jenerałów okazywał zawsze pewność siebie i wiarę, ale gdy został sam i poczynał rozmyślać o tej wojnie, jaka się od początku łatwo zaczęła, a coraz trudniejszą stawała — nieraz ogarniało go zwątpienie. Wszystkie wypadki przedstawiały mu się jakoś dziwnie. Często wyjścia nie widział, końca nie mógł odgadnąć. Czasem zdawało mu się, że jest jako człowiek, który wszedłszy z brzegu morskiego w wodę, czuje, że za każdym krokiem głębiej schodzi i wkrótce straci grunt pod nogami. Lecz wierzył w gwiazdy. I teraz więc podszedł do okna, aby na swoją wybraną popatrzyć, na tę właściwie, która w Wielkim Wozie, czyli w Niedźwiedzicy, najwyższe miejsce zajmuje i świeci najmocniej. Niebo było pogodne, więc i w tej chwili płonęła jaskrawo, migotała się na błękitno i czerwono — z dala tylko, poniżej, na ciemnym granacie nieba, czerniła się jako wąż samotna chmura, od której szły jakby ramiona, jakby gałęzie, jakby macki morskiego potworu i zdawały się coraz zbliżać ku królewskiej gwieździe. Kategoria:Potop